Farewell
by Christina Monitora
Summary: Sora and Riku embark on a new epic journey. But what starts as a simple mission to save the worlds quickly turns into a fight for love. Can our heroes handle a blast from the past or is Sora going to give up the light to be with one from the dark
1. Chapter 1

Kairi hands Sora her good luck charm.

"See you soon," She says

Sora gazes at the thalassa charm he held before on his palm. He then looks up confusingly at Kairi who just smiles sweetly at him.

Seeing this, he smiles in return…

**Farewell Chapter 1 **

On Destiny Islands, three teenager stand on a miniature island with palm trees and a crooked tree with the star shaped paopu fruit grows.

Riku a tall silver long haired teen approaches the two. "c'mon" he says." Let's look around al little more."

Kairi a short red haired girl turns to face him."Okay" she responds cheerfully

They enter their Secret Place a cave next to a small waterfall in the middle of the island, where they played since childhood. They scan through as a hole above the cave like a sunroof of a car illuminates inside and shows doodles that were drawn all over the walls.

Sora, and Kairi, both walk towards the back of the cave, at the right corner is a drawing that resembles the both of them each giving each other a paopu fruit: a large star shaped fruit that is a mark of a bond between two people. They kneel down to take a closer look at it.

Kairi turns to Sora, and he, feeling her gaze, turns to her. They look at each other. Their dark blue eyes focused on each other and they start to blush. The loose themselves in the gaze.

"Sora…?"

Overly flustered, Sora looses his tension (with steam blowing above his head) leaving him dazed and red as a tomato. He quickly hides the embarrassment in his eyes behind his bangs.

"Uuumm. I wonder how long it's been...?" he says sheepishly followed by a small chuckle.

A little surprised, Kairi comes to and gives off a sweet smile. "Yeah, it really hasn't been that long…" The hands on her lap begin to clutch into a fist.

"Hey guys! Come take a look at this!" Riku calls from the other side. The two stand, turning around walking past a large door and walking around a large boulder. Behind it is a boy with long silver hair, probably older than the two (and much more muscular). He is kneeled down in front of a wall with his hand against it. Sora and Kairi look over each shoulder.

"Have you guys seen this before?" He asks glancing behind him.

"No, I haven't," Kairi says placing her hands on her knees attempting to get a closer look. She turns to Sora "What about you, Sora?"

"No, I haven't," he replies. "In fact I don't remember us ever drawing on this part of the cave before." He scratches his chin with his index finger. He goes into a sudden stop looking at Riku.

Sora sees Riku staring at the picture with great intensity in his ice blue eyes. 'What's gotten him so spacy,' he thought. Since he hasn't gotten a clear look at it, it made him just a little bit more curious.

He places his hand on Riku's shoulder and he makes a startled jerk. "Hey, can I take a look?"

Still a bit dazed, he replies "Uuuumm, sure…." He moves to the side and stands up as Sora makes his way between the wall and him.

"…I'm sorry…" a painful voice whispers in Sora's mind.

A vision appears in Sora's mind like a static television screen clearing. He sees a four year old girl with long black hair on the shore. She stands there, staring towards the horizon. She turns around but the picture blurs into a static preventing her face to be seen.

Sora's mind goes blank. A thud is heard.

"Sora!" Kairi cries.

"Hey! Are you alright!" Riku calls.

"I'm sorry..." the voice is heard a second time. "...I'm sorry..." is repeated a third time in a deeper tone.

"…I'm sorry…" is lastly said in Sora's voice.

Sora wakes up, seeing two blurred figures surrounded by a dark blue background. "You okay?" Kairi asks. His vision clears to see Kairi and Riku looking down over him.

"Huh? What happened!" He jumps to a sit up.

"You passed out in the cave, remember?" Kairi answers.

"Oh." He replies in realization. " Hmmm…" He then looks up at the sky and then looks around. The sky wasn't entirely dark blue. Hints of orange, red and yellow still shown, hinting of the setting sun.

He rubs his head. "How long was I out?" he asks.

"You were out for a while." Riku replies. "You kept talking in your sleep."

For a while, they are held in an awkward silence...

"Well anyway…" Kairi stands up. "It is really late. We'd better get going." She turns around and starts walking away.

Riku stands up then, Sora follows. He ponders for a moment. "Actually, I'm gonna stay a little bit longer. "

Kairi stops and turns around in surprise.

Riku is just as surprised as he looks at the two focusing his glance between them. "Uumm, me too. We'll see you tomorrow." he says.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow." Kairi yells giving off a sweet smile before she runs across the bridge. Sora and Riku wait until she gets inside her boat. They wave her goodbye as she waves back in response.

They wait standing next to each other until her boat floats away from the dock. After a while Riku begins to glare at Sora.

"Alright, dufus!" Riku knocks Sora behind the head." Why the heck did you want to stay exactly?"

Sora looks down for a second with a contented smile and then walks toward the paopu tree and sits down. "There's a full moon tonight." Riku walks toward and sits beside him and then looks at the sky. "Yeah. Looks nice, doesn't it? I think it's the first time we've ever seen the night sky from the island." He agrees.

"Really? It kinda feels that I've seen this moon before." Sora says looking at the sky smiling.

Riku sighs. "Look, its bad enough that it's late. But now I gotta explain to the adults why we're late!" He puts his fist up his face, looking angrily at Sora with a large vein pulsing

on his head. "You're lucky I have something to tell you!"

Sora places his hands forward chuckling nervously. Then, he stops himself. "Huh, something you wanna say?"

"Yeah, that's right. Remember when I went to the Realm of Darkness?" Riku says. "Well, there was someone I saw there besides the King."

"You mean the King and Heartless?" Sora says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I think I saw a girl there too…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? A Girl?" Sora asks.

"Yeah," Riku answers with a nod. "Remember when we got separated and I had to stay in the Realm of Darkness?" He turns his head forward looking down reminiscing. "Well, after you and the King sealed the door, we still had the heartless to worry about..."

**Farewell Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

_Riku watches the closing door. He looks at it as he is emotionally preparing himself for what's to come. The swarm of shadow and neoshadow heartlesses watches him from behind ready to strike at any moment. _

_He turns around and summons Soul Eater. Charging ahead, he slashes two heartless. As it hits,they turn into puffs of purple smoke. King Mickey them jumps and flip over the surrounding heartless and lands beside Riku. Back to back, they turn and nod at each other before charging in the opposite direction._

_They attack the swarm. One by one, two by two. Each one vanquished, more come in its place, more relentless than the last. Before long, the two warriors reach their peek of exhaustion._

"_Huff…huff…" Riku struggles to catch his breath. Looking around, trying to find something else other than heartless._

"_Huh?" Atop a hill, he sees a little girl looking down on them._

"_A girl..?" _

_All too suddenly a neoshadow slashes at his back. A scream is heard as he falls to his knees; the pain on his back plus his exhaustion leaves him helpless as he falls on his stomach._

_Unable t o get on his feet, all he can do is to take another look at the mysterious girl. He looks once again at the hill where she stood. His vision blurs little by little. A hooded figure approaches and stand beside the child. His sight goes dark._

"_Everyone, that's enough! "The child calls out._

_Riku then notices being picked up. "Riku!" he hears his comrade cry out before losing consciousness. _

_End flashback_

"Some other things happened after that. But, I don't remember what" Riku looks down. "But when I heard her voice, it sounded so familiar, like, someone I knew a long time ago. Heh, I don't know," he rubs the back of his head, "It just came to me when I saw the picture on the cave."

He turns his head towards Sora. A confused look on his face appears as he notices him in deep thought. "Sora?" he asks.

"Hey Riku...?" Sora responds.

"Hm?"

"Do you know if there was another girl who played with us besides Kairi?"

"What?" Riku asks surprised by the sudden question.

Sora quickly turns his head away, "Oh nothing," he quickly says. Immediately, he hops off the tree and takes a couple of steps. "Y'know…" he says quietly. "Tomorrow's the day."

"Yeah..." Riku answers.

Sora raises his arms up and stretches. "Man, its sooo late now. We should head home." He says cheerfully.

Riku chuckles, "Yeah," he agrees. He slides off the tree and walks towards Sora.

He gives him a slap on the shoulder. "Race ya!" He says before dashing ahead.

"Huh?" Sora is completely taken by surprise, "Hey! No fair!"

He quickly runs after Riku, "Why the heck do you always get the head start?"

Riku just laughs at him before he catches up. They continue running until they reach the dock.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the jist.

This is the last chapter I'll upload until i know that it's good.

Find it interesting, review. If not, just say how bad it is.

There are reasons for why I will stop for a while. Mostly because i haven't typed any new Chapters as of yet. But, please give a comment so I can get some insight before I continue...

**Farewell Chapter 3**

Sora lies on his bed deep in thought.

His room is a small blue room with a brown desk next to a bed by a large window. Clothes are scattered all over the floor as well as ceiling decorations.

He gazes at the charm Kairi handed him.

'Hurry back'

He glances sideways toward his window. Shooting stars illuminate the night sky. "Huh," Sora exclaims in surprise. "Whoa! Shooting stars!" he says with his hands pressed against the window.

One by one, the shooting stars shoot across the night sky. Sora just watches in amazement.

…Beside his bed is a small figure in a black coat…

He vaguely notices it as quickly turns around.

"Huh?"

He doesn't see anything. Then all too suddenly, something glows under his bed. He jumps off and reaches to pick it up.

He then looks at it from the palm of his hand. A paopu fruit keychain with a hair clip attached in the back.

"Hm, must be Kairi's." He says before walking toward his bed.

*crash* The sound of thunder is heard from a distance."Huh?" Sora says in excitement.

A huge storm cloud hovers over the island. "What? Another storm?"


	4. Chapter 4

A figure in a black coat walks along the shores of the Dark Margin. Hood over head, she gazes outward toward the moon shining in the horizon.

"Sora…" she says softly

She then turns around towards Ansem the Wise also wearing a black coat. His eyes lifeless and steely, he holds a sleeping child with long black hair wearing a white and red dress.

Next to them is a child stands facing the ocean looking at the hooded female.

The hooded female then turns toward the ocean once again gazing at the moonlight.

After a while, she puts her head down.

"…We won't let you get in the way!"

Review Prease =D


End file.
